my little winx
by nissancrazygirl
Summary: flora is the best princess's student.one day she find herself fighting one of the most powerful villains in the history of magix .will she win?will she lose ?well...read to find out.
1. the beginig af a new adventure

Once upon a time .two princesses live. The older Daphne was the one who bring the bright sun to the sky when the moon leaves the sky. The younger nebula who control the beautiful night with his beautiful stars and the brightest start of all the moon, it how the days kept going .but the younger start having a jealousy towards her sister .because in the day that Daphne bring everyone play work and have fun .but in hers night everyone sleep and dream. One day the younger refuse to lower the moon to let the sun rise. All her sister left to do is to banish her not only because she had betrayed her trust but she betrayed the whole kingdom. That when the fight between sisters started. It was nearly impossible to defeat a strong young and angry fairy like nebula. But Daphne used her powers to create six magical items called the elements of harmony .and used them to banish her sister to the moon. The older princess then had control on both of the day and night .ever since then the people of magix start to celebrate that day which was the longest day in the year in the summer festival. The younger now is called the mare on the moon. The legend says that in the millionth summer festival the mare on the moon will be released to have her revenge and curse magix on an infinite night.

" _The mare on the moon… the mare on the moon I knew I heard of it before but where is the question_ "thought a brunet girl closing magix history book.

Then she starts running to her room in the castle.

"Hey flora Selena is having a party in the west wing…wanna come?"a blond and bleu haired girl looked at her hopefully.

"Sorry Galatea, Alice but I have to mush study to do" she said looking at them with an apologetic look"tell Selena I'm wishing for her a happy birth day. "She said as she starts running again.

Once she reached her room she opened the door to see hundreds of books everywhere like a library.

"Mare on the moon… mare on the …aha."she said lifting the book .

"The mare on the moon is the ex princess of night, defeated by the elements of harmony and has been banished to the moon. The legend said that she will be freed in the millionth summer festival the only powers that can defeat her are the elements of harmony. "she read out loud

" _The elements of harmony_ "she thought " _I knew I heard of it from somewhere but that legend the question is where_ …"her thoughts soon has been interrupted by hearing the door opening she toke her eyes of the book to take a look on her visitors to see four males nabu and her brother Brandon and her best friend Noah (the same Noah in my other winx club story his first appearance is in chapter 3).

"You guys .what are you doing here?"Asked a surprised flora.

"No, what are you doing here? There's a party outside flora why are you are here." noah said worried about her.

"Searching about the elements of harmony."she said looking for a book about that topic.

"You mean the babies story "he said while he and the other males tried to hold their laughs.

"The elements of harmony are the great power that has been used to defeat the nightmare moon or the as known the mare on the moon. "She read quietly.

"I must tell the princess Daphne about that. "She said taking a pen and paper and sat on her desk.

"My dear teacher: princess Daphne.

I figure out that we are on the edge of a catastrophe .the mare on the moon will be released this summer festival .

Your student flora linphea."she said writing every word .

"flora do you think it is wise to sent this to her I mean she is busy with the summer festival and all." Noah asked

""well of course "she said snapping her fingers and the letter was sent to the princess"the princess trust me, I'm her best student after all."

Moments later another letter was floating in front of her "well that was fast "the brunet female comment opening the envelope.

"To my dear most faithful student flora.

You are my best student, and I like it how you love studying ."flora read proudly "but I really think that you should start enjoying your life and made friends instead of reading these dusty old babies books …wait what "flora said sounding confused while the others just laughed their heads out "and I have the best way for you to have new friends: going to alfea with nabu Brandon and Noah and make sure that the preparation for the summer festival is going well. "She sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Don't worry flo the princess trust you or else she would not give such a responsibility" Noah said giving flora a small hug.

Flora smiled then said" thank you noah I don't knew what I would do without you in my life"and that made him smile also .

"now enough of the chit chat the soon we reach there the soon I can finish the princess mission the soon I can start studying" she said grabbing Noah's arm.

"We didn't pack yet " nabu said she clapped her hands the suit cases appeared in front of all of them "already done" flora said then she transport them to the train station .

Sitting with Noah by side her and nabu and Brandon sitting in front of her.

"I don't know why the princess sent me to alphea but I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a new adventure."

 **What do you think? this idea was running in my head for a long time theres another idea may write another story may not.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I don't know why the princess sent me to alfea but I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a new adventure." Flora thought_

 **Three hours later ( alfea train station):**

"alrigth guys we have to go to domino family for the food;solaria for decoration; melody for music ;Andros for the weather; zenith for the lights and electricity "flora said"we must hurry so I can get to libery ."flora said.

"Ok. Let's go then "sky said.

About 15 minutes they reached a big restaurant with "domino" written on it.

"That the place; let's get in." flora they walked into the big restaurant seeing chairs and tables everywhere with noises coming from where they assumed was kitchen.

"Excuse me "flora yelled.

"Hello I'm bloom, how can I help you?"A redhead female asked. She wore a white apron with pink red and other many colors on it.

"nice to meet you bloom. I'm flora this is noah(he gave her a small smile), sky(he waved), Brandon and nabu (they both said hi) we're from magix city, princess Daphne sent us here to make sure that the summer festival preparation are all good." Flora said,

" nice to meet you magix I visited that place with my parents once I really loved it it is such an amazing place .what I loved the most what the fancy restaurant in there and the food .the food was amazing not to mention the great pasta and sweet fruit and…"bloom talk was soon interrupted by flora who said "I'm so sorry bloom for interrupting you but we're in such a hurry; so if may can you show me the food."

"oh sure thing, follow me ."bloom said walking in the kitchen "here it is ."she said .

flora saw so many kinds of dishes on a big table.

"so lovely but I'm afraid i have to go." flora said about to start .

"but you didn't have a taste of anything what's the use of seeing food without eating some of it." bloom said.

"i...uh sky why don't you stay and taste the food "flora said then started dragging the other guys.

"but.." before sky was able to say anything else they were already out.

"hey flo do you really think it is fine for sky to stay with them?"Brandon asked .

"sure thing it is only food." Flora answered him; not really sure.

The the other boys just nodded quietly.

"To where now?"nabu asked.

"Solaria."Flora said showing them the great hall place in the map where solaria should be working.

 **I'm so so so so so so so sorry you guys but I couldn't find time to write chapters with my uncle 's death and my other uncle engagement and the school with the darn teachers that kept giving us loads and loads of homeworks . and by the way I'm considering starting a mystery story and I already have the ideas but I couldn't just find a good beginning ; can you leave me a suggestion please it will help me I'll try to update every chance I get.**


End file.
